


Sing To Me

by MaddievonHatter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comfort Sex, M/M, Singing, Sweet/Hot, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wings, sexy and fluffy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddievonHatter/pseuds/MaddievonHatter
Summary: Cantar é algo natural para todo e qualquer anjo, ou pelo menos deveria ser, já que Aziraphale nunca nem mesmo cantarolou próximo a Crowley e mesmo depois de milênios ele não sabia o porquê.





	Sing To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BelleLorage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleLorage/gifts).



Em via de regra geral assim como os todos os anjos não dançam, todos os anjos sabiam cantar divinamente e os mesmos gostavam de mostrar essa habilidade sempre que possível, sempre cantarolando ou até mesmo cantando bem alto para enaltecer a Deus e todo seu amor pelos anjos e pelo universo que fora criado. Porém, como sempre tem uma exceção para toda regra, Aziraphale foi ouvido cantando ou até mesmo cantarolando, pelo menos não em todos milênios que Crowley o conhecia, e eram mais de seis mil anos de amizade.

Não era como se o anjo não gostava de música, pelo contrário, o anjo apreciava música, bastante, seu gosto musical em sua maioridade ficara ancorada no século XIV, porém, por influência das várias caronas que já tinha tido com Crowley havia se rendido muitos _“knowing me knowing you, there is nothing we can do”_ de Mozart ou _“and you can tell everybody, this is your song”_ de Bach e até mesmo _“a total eclipse of the heart, once upon a time there was light in my life”_ da Beethoven e quase sempre _“I've got to break free, God knows, God knows I want to break free”_ do Queen, o último ele tinha uma coletânea dada pelo melhor amigo que ouvia de vez em quando na loja de livros quando estava se sentindo para baixo ou preso a uma monótona rotina, com as mesmas tarefas. Ele até mesmo conseguia mexer seu corpo em sintonia com a música, mexendo os pés de maneira tímida e quadris de maneira que para Crowley era sexy.

Porém, apesar disso, nunca o mesmo soltava se quer um chalrear, um trinar, um murmuro qualquer, mesmo quando estava distraído curtindo alguma música enquanto arrumava os livros de sua loja. O caído sempre achara isso estranho, já que ele mesmo se pegava cantando e veja que cantar o lembrava dos dias como Arcanjo Raphael. Quando sua principal façanha foi ter feito as estrelas, nebulosas e galáxias, dando destaque ao sistema estelar Alpha Centauri, sistema que ele havia dedicado um bom tempo para que ficasse perfeito. Então eram lembranças dolorosas. Tais recordações faziam com que seu coração pesasse e o seu estômago embrulhasse, muitas vezes ele podia ter a certeza que estava sentindo as dores da Queda todas de novo.

O demônio nunca levantará essa questão de um anjo não cantar, pois sabia que seu anjo era exceção de muitas das regras as quais Deus havia criado os anjos, e tal característica era o que mais fascinava o de cabelos vermelhos em seu amante. Em como o mesmo era superior, ao seu ver, em comparação aos outros seres que os cercavam até mesmo a si mesmo. Logo, o loiro poderia simplesmente não gostar de cantar ou até mesmo não saber cantar.

Era um dia qualquer depois do Armagedon que não aconteceu, quando Crowley chegou na loja de livros com uma caixa cheia de doces finos para seu parceiro e melhor amigo, uma nova prática que haviam adquirido, quando ouviu bem baixinho a voz de seu anjo. Mais que sorrateiramente o mesmo foi adentrando a loja devagar, até pode identificar o que o loiro falava, mais exatamente, cantava baixinho enquanto mexia em alguns livros na estante mais afastada da loja de livros.

— _With each word your tenderness grows, tearin' my fear apart, and that laugh, wrinkles your nose, touches my foolish heart…—_ Aziraphale cantava no ritmo da versão de Rod Stewart. Cantava de maneira um pouco sofrida, fazendo com quem ouvisse tivesse a vontade de chorar e os pelos de seu braço arrepiassem. O demônio estava encantado com a voz do anjo que mais parecia o canto de rouxinol que passou a vida preso dentro de uma gaiola pequena demais, sua pele estava arrepiada e seu coração pulou algumas batidas, ele poderia achar que se ele fosse mortal era uma parada cardíaca. No entanto, a cantoria foi cortada assim que o anjo sentiu a presença já tão conhecida e amada do demônio. — Crowley? Querido?

— Meu anjo. — O demônio deixou a caixa de doces que segurava em cima de uma das várias mesas repletas de livros e abraçou o loiro com carinho. — Meu amor, isso foi lindo. Por que nunca ouvi você cantar? É tão lindo! Tão... Angelical. — O maior não tinha a mesma facilidade com as palavras que o anjo. Afastou-se para poder olhar nos olhos azuis do menor, segurando em seus ombros.

— Oh, querido. Deixe de tolice. — Disse de maneira evasiva. Deixou os livros de lado e devolvendo o afeto do ruivo, o apertando contra seu corpo terreno e escondendo o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. — Isso nunca poderia ser chamado de canto. — O loiro sorriu de maneira depressiva. — O que eu fiz parece mais um mau agouro gralhado.

— Estou falando sério, meu anjo. — Crowley olhou bem nos olhos do menor. — Acredite em mim. Você é perfeito, sua voz é perfeita. — O demônio disse sério, ainda olhando nos olhos azuis do outro enquanto fazia carinho no rosto alvo do anjo.

— Mas, mas, mas... Querido... — Retrucou o loiro atormentado, se afastando um pouco do toque do maior, sentindo o coração aperta e respiração falhar, mesmo não tendo coração nem necessidade de respirar.

Aziraphale sentiu o desespero o consumir, lembrou-se das palavras ditas a muitos anos por Gabriel, quando o ele era apenas um jovem anjo que só queria mostrar seu amor para Deus e louvá-lo como todos dos outros anjos faziam, cantando. Cantando com seu coração, com todas suas forças e toda sua devoção. As palavras ecoaram mais uma vez em sua mente e pequenas lágrimas se formaram no canto de seus olhos. Mais uma vez as palavras foram repetidas em sua mente e sentiu em seu âmago o peso das mesmas e não conseguiu segurar mais a lágrimas que saíram após um suspiro profundo. Ele repetia o nome do amado por diversas vezes em um looping desatinado, enquanto voltava a se segurar no maior.

Logo, Crowley sentiu seu pescoço molhado, o corpo do loiro estremecer e ouvia pequenos soluços. Seu coração parou uma batida, — figurativamente falando, já que nem mesmo ele nem Zira tinham coração — quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo, apertou o outro contra si e beijou-lhe a lateral do rosto.

— Anjo, o que houve? Por que está chorando? — O ruivo ainda estava sem entender o que teria feito para o mais baixo chorar.

— Mesmo ouvindo... Essa atrocidade... Você ainda consegue elogiar. — O anjo respondeu entre soluços e fungadas, logo, depois escondendo o rosto no pescoço do maior mais uma vez.

— Mas é verdade, estava lindo. Nunca ouvido algo tão lindo. — Ainda sem entender o demônio se justificou. Tal afirmativa só fizera com que o anjo chorasse ainda mais e se esconde-se ainda mais o rosto na curvatura do pescoço do outro. — Você poderia ser um solista de qualquer coral que exista.

O Principado pensou em esconder a verdade Crowley, entretanto após tantos desentendimentos que os dois tiveram na longa jornada de amizade os dois haviam aprendido que omitir fatos e sentimentos apenas machucava um ao outro e complicava a relação e a vida deles. Então o anjo juntou toda sua coragem e começou a explicar.

— Mas... O Gabriel já insinuou... Que meu canto... Mais parece... O lamento de... Seres humanos sofrendo em um dos círculos do Inferno... — Amparou-se tentando parar de chorar, mas sem sucesso.

— Eu já estive em todos os círculos do Inferno e sua voz não tem nada haver com... Com aquilo, meu anjo. — O mais alto engoliu em seco ao se lembrar da cena de milhares de seres humanos agrupados como grande massa de sofrimento e lamento, contudo logo, voltou sua atenção ao loiro.

O anjo nada respondeu apenas se aconchegou no enlaçamento de seu amado fazendo com que a raiva que o mesmo estava sentindo pelo arcanjo aumentasse ainda mais; já que o episódio que se passou no Céu já foi o suficiente para traidor do Inferno querer tirar as entranhas do arcanjo e servi-las como prato principal para um dos cães do Inferno. O ruivo suspirou e começou se dirigir a parte de cima da loja onde seu amante mantinha um apartamento. Chegou ao quarto principal e se deitou levando o menor consigo, que logo, se aconchegou junto ao corpo ao seu lado.

Os minutos foram passando e o choro de Aziraphale já tinha cessado, sobrando apenas a respiração entrecortada, em meio ao silêncio que permanecia. Crowley pensava em uma maneira de reconfortar o seu amado, mostrar ao mesmo que ele estava do lado do mesmo e que ele significava muito para si. Mostrar isso de uma maneira inusitada e que causaria o maior impacto possível. Que faria o menor entender que nada era mais lindo e perfeito que ele. Até que depois de muito pensar uma ideia veio em sua mente, talvez não fosse uma de suas melhores ideias, mas após um suspiro o demônio começou a cantar bem baixinho para o anjo.

— ... _É, você que é feito de azul, me deixa morar nesse azul, me deixa encontrar minha paz, você que é bonito demais, se ao menos pudesse saber_... — O demônio deixava seus sentimentos pelo anjo falarem por meio da música, uma bossa nova que fazia o coração ser embalado como uma concha nas ondas de uma praia. — _Me deixa encontrar minha paz,  
você que é bonito demais,_ _s_ _e ao menos pudesse saber... —_ O demônio beijava o menor em todo lugar que alcançava a sempre que mudava o verso. Beijou o rosto, pescoço, bochecha, nariz, boca...

O anjo ouvia a canção e se deixava ser conduzido pelos carinhos, sentindo seu coração ficar mais leve e aos poucos um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, queria que esse momento durasse a eternidade e mais. Eram raras as vezes que Crowley cantava, para si ou perto de si, ou cantava no geral, e anjo sabia o porquê, porém, isso não fazia com que o mesmo amasse menos a voz do demônio.

Aos poucos Aziraphale sentia-se mais calmo e sua respiração voltou a se normalizar, ainda mais que Crowley cantarolava em seu ouvido, o embalando juntamente com a melodia da música. Por esse e vários outros motivos ele agradecia a Deus por em seu Grande Plano ter colocado o demônio em sua vida.

Desde que eles tinham se conhecido nos murros do Éden, o de cabelos ruivos tinha de alguma forma achado o mesmo quando ele precisava, quando ele se sentia mais necessitado de atenção e até para salvá-lo de ser desencarnado.

— Eu amo você. — Afirmou o anjo de maneira tímida contra pele do amante, beijando a mesma logo depois, fazendo com que o mais alto se arrepia.

— Eu também te amo, meu anjo. — O demônio não entendia porque o Arcanjo Gabriel era o superior de Aziraphale sendo que o seu anjo era um Principado, uma classe acima, no entanto o demônio suspeitava que algo tinha haver com a revolta que ocasionou sua Queda. — Zira, esqueça aquele arcanjo pomposo disse a você. Você canta lindamente, como maravilhoso anjo que você é. Vamos, por favor cante um pouco mais para mim. Somente eu estou aqui para te ouvir, não precisa se envergonhar.

O loiro ouvia as palavras do outro com o coração mais aberto, sentindo suas bochechas doerem com o sorriso que sustentava e assim que o demônio parou de falar o beijou com toda a paixão e amor seu ser permitia, segurando os fios ruivos e curtos do maior e por fim dando uma leve mordiscada no lábio inferior do outro.

— Amado, tenho que admitir que dessa forma minha vontade agora e de eu te fazer cantar. — Crowley sussurrou ao pé do menor e o beijando com a mesma intensidade que foi beijado.

— Promessas, promessas. — Brincou o Principado, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Beijando em seguida o demônio de maneira provocativa, puxando o outro para mais próximo de si, o puxando pelo blazer, fazendo com que o mais alto o cobrisse com seu corpo.

O caído já atacava o pescoço alvo de seu anjo, beijando, chupando e mordendo. Uma de suas mãos se aventuravam desfazendo os botões do colete do loiro, logo, voltando a beijar os lábios já tão conhecidos do anjo.

Logo, as roupas foram miraculosamente removidas. Os corpos se tocavam sem o impedimento das camadas de tecidos, com isso as mãos passeavam pelos corpos de maneira vagarosa, sentindo nas pontas dos dedos e nas palmas das mãos o calor emanado de cada corpo. Aziraphale, sentia o porto mais esguio do amante, com seus ângulos mais obtusos e formas mais enxutas, enquanto Crowley sentia o voluptuoso corpo distinto, com seus ângulos mais abertos e formas mais arredondadas.

— Você é perfeito, meu anjo. — A cada palavra o ruivo beijava mais e mais o corpo do outro em direção ao sul. Parando na área do abdômen onde com todo o carinho que possuía em seu ser abraçou e beijou a região com entusiasmo e devoção. Ainda mais que sabia que o menor ainda tinha problemas com sua forma corpórea, graças a insinuações de Gabriel. — Cada pedaço seu.

O loiro apenas gemeu em resposta e passou as mãos pelo cabelo curto do maior carinhosamente, logo, indo para nuca onde acariciou com ainda mais dedicação, pois sabia que era um dos pontos onde seu amado mais gostava de ser acariciado.

Não demorou até que o demônio chegasse ao objetivo, a vagina de Aziraphale que estava molhada e lubrificada, com todo carinho os longos dedos massagearam o clitóris do anjo, fazendo o mesmo arquear e suas asas se materializarem.

— Tão lindo, tão molhado para mim. — Crowley quando tomava as rédeas ficava mais falante, tecia elogios e doces nadas tirar o chão de seu amado anjo.

O que estava por baixo apenas acenou e se esfregou contra as cobertas macias e claras, que já estavam molhadas em um ponto tamanha era a excitação do loiro. Suas asas faziam movimentos ondulares na mesma velocidade que seu clitóris era estimulado, movimentos vagarosos e longos.

A língua do ruivo logo, transmutou em uma mais parecida com a de uma cobra e este começou a usá-lo para estimular ainda mais o loiro. Sempre os movimentos eram demorados e prolixos, como ele gostava, como fazia com que sua cabeça esvaziasse e girasse de maneira gostosa. Seu demônio tinha cumprido a promessa de fazê-lo cantar, mas dessa vez por meio de gemidos e grunhidos, que só fazia ficar mais e mais altos, ainda mais que ele estava próximo em se desfazer.

O ruivo além da língua iniciou a penetração com seus dedos, sempre de maneira preguiçosa e vagarosa, abrindo o canal do loiro enquanto procurava dentro do mesmo o ponto que faria seu corpo estremecer e suas asas alongassem prontamente. Pela experiência não demorou para que o demônio achasse esse botão de nervos que delicadamente apertou, tendo o resultado imediato: o anjo chegou ao clímax.

O corpo delicioso do anjo tremia, suas pernas fecharam em volta da cabeça do maior e suas asas que esticaram ao máximo. O ruivo tirou a boca de onde estava apenas para dá um beijo final, fazendo o corpo do outro estremecer mais uma vez.

— Crowley... Crowley... Isso foi perfeito... Como sempre. — O anjo concluiu, puxando o ruivo para dá-lhe um beijo, sentindo o gosto de si mesmo na boca distinta. Massageava a língua do outro de maneira sedutora e faminta.

— Quer continuar? — Crowley se afastou da boca do seu amado para poder falar, já que não via problemas se o anjo quisesse terminar pro ali mesmo. Beijou o ombro do menor e depois mordiscou carinhosamente.

— Sim, por favor, amado. Só me dê alguns minutos. — O anjo ainda sentia seu corpo estremecer de leve e qualquer toque mais íntimo seria doloroso, não que esse tipo de toque já não fosse apreciado, mas tudo dependia da ocasião.

Os dois voltaram a se beijar, enquanto Aziraphale voltava a ficar excitado, Crowley já estava duro e pingado nas cobertas fazia algum tempo. As mãos voltaram a passear pelos corpos e beijos acompanharam, quando a mão do mais baixo chegou ao membro do mais alto o mesmo soltou um gemido alto e longo.

— Carinho, assim eu vou acabar gozando. — Anunciou sem a mínima vergonha, sorrindo de canto de boca e depois beijando o anjo, afastando os quadris da mão de seu anjo e se ajeitando melhor no colchão.

— Então, meu amado, já é hora de eu te acolher em meu corpo, não concorda? — O anjo abriu as pernas timidamente, passando os dedos por seus lábios maiores, observando e mostrando para o outro como estava molhado, mais uma vez, fazendo o ruivo rosnar.

— Vem cá. — Comandou o maior pegando o mesmo pela nuca e o beijando de maneira desesperada. Colocou-se próximo a entrada do mais baixo e logo, foi entrando vagarosamente. O anjo jogou a cabeça para trás e se lançou em direção ao maior, fazendo o mesmo entrar de uma só vez, resultando em ambos gemendo alto e em um beijo voraz. — Sempre tão quente. Sempre me fazendo perder a cabeça.

Na primeira estocada as asas negras de Crowley se materializaram, protegendo ambos, criando um casulo em volta de ambos, com ajuda das alvas de Aziraphale. As estocadas eram preguiçosas assim como os movimentos da língua do demônio, já que o mesmo estava fazendo amor com seu preferido e não fodendo-o como já havia acontecido. Os gemidos, grunhidos, arfares, cada som que emitiam era uma sinfonia perfeita e vinha em _crescendo_. A cada estocada que estava mais rápida era responsável por um gemido diferente, um estremecer do corpo, um passo mais próximo ao gozo, ainda mais que o demônio acertava o ponto de nervos dentro de Aziraphale.

— Crowley... Eu te amo... Você é meu mundo... — Balbuciava o anjo de maneira quase inteligível, ainda mais que o anjo juntava a língua terrena com enoquiano. — Crowley... Eu vou...

— Eu estou aqui... Pode gozar... Estou aqui. — Respondia o maior enquanto beijava o distinto pescoço já tão violado de seu anjo. Seus beijos desceram e foram até os ombros do menor onde beijou, mordeu e mordiscou.

O anjo logo, se desfez, apertando o membro dentro de si, fazendo que o mesmo derramasse a semente dentro de si. Crowley desabou em cima do menor, mas isso não o impediu de o mesmo beijar o seu anjo em seguida. Passou os longos braços pelo rechonchudo corpo do menor.

— Meu amado, com certeza você deveria cantar mais para mim. — Afirmou sem especificar qual das duas maneiras o mesmo queria que o outro cantasse. De qualquer maneira o anjo ruborizou, grunhiu algo em enoquiano e escondeu seu rosto na curvatura do pescoço do maior, mordendo e depois beijando o local.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado e, por favor, não esqueçam de comentar.


End file.
